Masquerade
by FunStorytimeStudios
Summary: Jade the Pear is an orphan girl who was born with superpowers that she can't control. After stealing from a millionaire, she was given a second chance to redeem herself by working as a sidekick for the greatest superhero in Bumblyberg- Larryboy- while a new super villain threatens to destroy the city.
1. The Troubled Pear

**A/N: This takes place in the 3d world and sometime after the rumor weed episode. Other characters/places from the 2d adventures will be in here as well. Info and a picture about my oc will be posted on my page. Please like and review some of my other stories. This is also a combined parody of Marvel's "Ant man" and WB's "Batman Beyond". Jade, , and other characters that aren't from the Larryboy/Veggietales universe are my oc's.**

* * *

 _Jade's POV~_

How's that for a title: "My First Job."

I know, such a great title. It really pulls in the reader. I bet you're reading this and thinking to yourself, "I wonder what kind of job it is? Is it like my first job as a kid, when I worked at my local grocery store, bagging groceries?"

Well it's not.

And, no, I didn't work at a shelter, or mow my neighbor's lawn, or wash my parent's car, or do extra chores around the house.

My first job might not have been as "exciting" as being a bagger at the grocery store, but it did lead to one of the most action packed, and exciting, and heartbreaking adventures of my life!

Sounds like a good story, right? If you said yes, you are absolutely correct.

But my story's a long one, so give me a minute to figure out where start. I should obviously start at the beginning. But so much happened at the beginning, it kind of makes it hard where in the beginning to start.

* * *

I was just being brought home from the police station. Great way to start off a story, I know, but it's the only place I could think of to start.

Anyway, there I was, up in the passenger seat of a police car, listening to a Scottish carrot named Officer Scooter, aka Officer Snotcicle-stache , making a speech about good morals and honesty and whatever else he was babbling on about.

"…kids these days have no respect for the wisdom of their elders. If they only would listen to their parents and stayed in school, they wouldn't be about causing trouble and getting into mischief!" he rambled on.

I sighed, gazing out the window. Apartment buildings whizzed by as we headed down the road that I knew would lead us to one of the most oldest and reserved places in all of Bumblyberg.

As soon as we reached the edge of Bumblyberg, we pulled up to a dilapidated, old building. Paint was beginning to peel off of the rotting wood. The windows, cracked and smeared with dirt and grime. An old sign hung on the left near door, the words faded but still readable. "Bumblyburg Orphanage." Officer Snotcicle-stache parked the car, got out, and opened my door. He escorted me up the creaky steps and rapped the ancient door.

Mr. Heffery, the green pepper who was the orphanage manager, opened the door. "Officer Scooter, how are you this fine day?" He wasn't surprised that I was being brought home by the police. This isn't the first time that this has happened.

"I'm doing well, thanks for 'asking. How's everything here?" Officer Scooter asked.

Mr. Heffery smiled, "Things are going well, thank you." He looked down at me. What did you do this time?"

"Caught her in the middle of a fight with two gourds." Officer Scooter was saying. "The poor fellas were shaking like leaves. One of them had a black eye the color of charcoal, and the other, his jaw was so swollen it looked like it was going to explode!"

"Really…" Mr. Heffery looked back up at Scooter. "Thank you, again, for bringing her home safely. I will take it from here."

Before I could step inside, Snotciclestache called out to me, "This had better be the last time I catch you in a fight! The rough streets of Bumblyberg are no place for a lady." With that, he headed toward his police car and drove out of sight.

By this time, I was already sneaking my way to the flight of stairs that lead to my room. Only a few more hops-

"Jade." I froze, and slowly turned around. Mr. Heffery had a look of disapproval on his face. "Jade, who were you fighting?"

"The Gourdson twins." I muttered.

"Because…" continued.

"Because they were picking on Percy Pea again." I finished.

He sighed, went over to the stairs and sat down on the second step. He then motioned for me to sit next to him. The steps were our special "talking place" for when I get in trouble once I was seated, he shook his head disapprovingly. "Jade, I appreciate you sticking up for your class mate like that, but Mr. Scooter is right. The streets of Bumblyberg are no place for a lady to run around in."

"Well, who else was going to help Percy? He's one of the weakest kids in my class, not to mention in the entire school. 'Wasn't gonna let some fat, tiny brained jerk-faces beat the snot out of him."

Mr. Heffery sighed again. He does that a lot. "If Percy's getting picked on, he needs to tell his teacher or his parents. You, little girl, are not the police." The clock above the door chimed and Mr. Heffery gasped, "I almost forgot! We're having a guest come over; it's almost 3:00 he'll be here any second." He got up and turned to me. "Go wash up and put on some nice clothes. Tell the others to get on some nice clothes too. And Jade," he sighed once more, "get some ice for that bruised nose, ok?" And with that, he made his way into the kitchen.

I headed off to my room, which was on the second floor of the orphanage. My room is small, consisting of only one person: me. I knocked on the opposite doors of the hallway. "Guys we have company, told us to wash up." Multiple voices rang out at once. "And can one of you guys bring an ice pack to my room?"

I entered my room, shut the door, and flung my green blue hoodie on my bed. Opening the closet, I pulled out a hot pink tee shirt and some blue jeans and slipped them on. The door opened and a round ice packet was handed to me; I said thanks and gently applied the ice pack to my purple, slightly bloody nose. Near the wall next to my closet, was a tall, brown, free-standing mirror.

Looking in the mirror, I saw how bruised my nose was. The edges of my nose had dried bits of caked blood, which I wiped off with a tissue. I don't like to look in the mirror. I'm twelve years old and I didn't like how I looked. My short, Taupe colored, curled- at –the- edges hair; my stout, fat pear shaped body; my jade colored skin ( it's what I was named after, I guess) ; but the number one thing that I hated about myself was my eyes.

Red. Blood red irises. And red –orange sclera's surrounding them.

I never knew why they looked like that. When had taken me to the doctors to get them checked out, the doctor said I had subconjunctival hemorrhage, which is a fancy term for "broken blood vessel in my eye." I know this because I looked it up at the Bumblyberg Library.

So whenever people stop in their tracks and gawk at my evil looking eyes, I best as I can politely tell them that I have a "condition" and that it's not contagious and there's no need to quarantine me.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. A little carrot head poked in "The guest it here, Mr. Heffery wants us to come down to the living room."

"Thanks." I said as the carrot, Kelly, closed the door.

Once she was gone, I levitated my hairbrush over to me, did a few quick stokes, and sent it back over to my dresser.

That's something else you should know about me.

I have superpowers.


	2. My First Job?

**My first job (pt. 2)**

 _Mr. Heffery's POV~_

Out of all the twenty-two kids living here, Jade is the strangest kid I have ever met. Aside from her appearance, which consisted of multiple different colored hoodies and several brown t-shirts, she was the exact opposite of everyone else. The other children would come in from the rain, she would stay out and play. The kids would go to bed on time; she would be wide awake, refusing to sleep. The children would try to stay out of trouble and Jade would go about trying to find it! Oh, the fights she'd been in: it's bad enough that a sweet little girl like her was getting herself in trouble, even worse when the police officer keeps bringing her home on an _almost daily basis._

So when Officer Scooter brought her home from the police station, _again_ , I wasn't surprised in the least. It was a basic routine; she'd be dropped off, I'd have a talk with her, and the next day it started all over again.

I try to get her to stop, but that's like telling a little kid that they can never eat any more candy for the rest of their lives. Her teachers at Veggie Valley Elementary School try, as hard as they may, to get her to play with the other kids, or stay in the teacher's lounge and talk with them during recess. Even the principal tries to engage in a friendly conversation! But no, this pear was about as comfortable with other people as a cat is comfortable around a pack of pit bulls.

The only other person she talks to besides me is the guest that's coming in a few short minutes. From the first time they met they were the closest of friends. He'd asked her about her day, she would say a few short sentences, and they both would go into the living room to read books. They would talk and smile; he was the only one who could make Jade really smile, even though she denies that when I confront her about it.

"I'm only doing it so he can bring me more of his books." She scoffed. "It's all an act. Can't you tell?"

I roll my eyes. "Just an act." Sure…

Promptly at 3:00 I open the door to see our much anticipated guest.

"Mr. Alfred!" I said. "Please come in."

The asparagus stepped inside- "MR. ALFRED!"A herd of kids came pouring down the stairs, nearly knocking the pepper and as asparagus over. All the kids started asking multiple question at once.

"Hi Mr. Alfred! Do you remember me?"

"Mr. Alfred, are you 'gonna read us a story?"

"Hey! We got a new bouncy ball, do you wanna play with us?"

"I asked if you remembered me."

"Why would he play on your team? He's gonna play on ours!"

"Do you have a new story or not?"

"Your team stinks! He's playing on my team!"

"Do you remember ME?!"

I strained to be heard above the babble of bombarding questions. "Kids! Give Mr. Alfred some space, at least let him get in through the door."

Alfred let out a small chuckle. "It's alright Heffery, there just excited." To the kids he said, "Children, can you please go in the living room? Mr. Heffery and I have some important business to discuss."

The children reluctantly did as Alfred said. One by one, they slowly went into the living room to wait. I smiled. Those kids loved Alfred's visits. He would read them stories and answer any questions they could think of (one of the kids had asked him why the sad Cebu was sad. He hasn't figured out the answer for it since).

I invited Alfred into the kitchen. That's where we have our business discussions. They were mostly about finances, fund raisers for the different charities in Bumblyberg, or field trips for the kids.

Once he was seated, I asked him if he wanted anything to drink.

"A cup of tea will be just fine."

I set the pot on the stove and poured the water in and turned it on high. As I pulled the teapot out of the cupboard Alfred asked me, "And how is Ms. Jade doing?"

Jade. The one topic I had hoped he wouldn't bring up.

"Well..." I laughed nervously, "If you had been here a few minutes, you would've seen her for yourself."

"Let me guess? She's gotten herself into another brawl?"

"With the Gourdson twins." I added. I briefly explained how Jade had once again been escorted home by Officer Scooter. "...for the third time this week." I was saying. "I try to talking to her about her quarrels, but she gives me an attitude and avoids the subject." I sighed, "I'm starting to lose my patience with her."

The water in the pot started to boil. I shut off the stove and poured the water into a mug, dropped a tea bag into it, set out the honey and offered Alfred a spoon and his drink.

"Thank you." Alfred put a spoonful of honey into his tea, stirred it around, and took a sip. "Jade is actually the reason I wanted to talk to you."

Alfred continued, "As you know, I work as a butler for Larry the Cucumber."

I've heard that name before in the news. "The millionaire that lives on the private hilltop mansion?"

"Yes." Alfred took another sip of his tea. "The nicest person I've ever met. I work there as his butler, cooking and cleaning and gardening all by myself, and keeping that mansion in ship-shape is no easy task."

He continued, "I've had a talk with Master Larry, and he said that it was fine with him. Heffery, how would Jade like to have an after school job helping me tend to the mansion?"

If I was drinking a cup of tea, I would have choked. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Of course it's a bad idea! Jade, the girl who _purposely_ goes looking for danger, working after school inside the home of a famous millionaire – I couldn't even begin to imagine. "She might turn the house into fight club."

Alfred laughed, "I can assure you, that won't happen."

"I don't know…"

"Heffery," Alfred said. "I really feel like this would be good for Jade. Not just for helping her get her mind off of fighting, but having a child around the house would do my master some good, he's been feeling a little down lately. I believe that Jade is just the right person for this job. Of course, the decision is up to you, should you agree to this."

I thought it over. On the one hand, Jade would be spending time with the one person she really likes. She'd learn to be responsible and even change her violent ways (for good) and develop a kinder, gentler personality. On the other hand, she could continue doing her same old routine and get hurt or even end up in jail.

I know she's a good kid. I've been praying to God that He would help me get through to her. Maybe He wanted to use Alfred to get close to Jade and help her with her problem. This could be a sign from above! If it was a sign, then why now and not sooner? No. I shouldn't question God's timing on things.

Leaning in closer I asked, "Tell me more about this job."

* * *

 _Jades' POV~_

I was nearly trampled by the sea of kids rushing for the front door.

"MR. ALFRED!" the kids screamed.

Alfred? I hurried down the stairs. He probably has a new book for me to read. He always brings me a new book from his house, which must be a library, considering the stacks of books he brings.

By the time I reached the bottom, everyone was dragging themselves to the living room.

I saw Kelly and pulled her aside the miserable crowd. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Alfred had to talk to Mr. Heffery about something important. He told us to wait in the living room."

All the kids were planted in front of the small television in the center wall of the room. While a carrot and a pea argued over who should get the remote, I wondered what Alfred and Heffery were talking about. The conversation could be about organizing another fund raiser for the orphanage, which all of its residents knew we needed. Perhaps they were discussing another field trip to the Bumblyberg Science Museum.

The most obvious answer was that they were talking about me. Heffery must have told Alfred all about my fight with the Gourdson twins and how I was once again escorted home by one and only officer snotcicle-stach.

 _This is nothing new_ , I thought to myself, I'll _just keep doing what I always do. Alfred will come in with his stack of new books, he'll ask me what happened today, I'll ignore the question and we'll never bring it up ever because we will be engaged in a delightful conversation about something random that I bring up that distracts him from what I don't want to talk about._ I smile to myself. _I am such a clever girl._

"Jade." The sound of my name interrupts my thoughts. I look up and see Heffery. "Can you please come with me into the kitchen?" As I follow him, I heard whispers of _oohs_ and _you're in trouble,_ which were silenced by my piercing gaze.

Entering the kitchen, Alfred pulled up a chair for me. "Have a seat." He said.

I noticed two things: there were no new stacks of books to read. Heffery and Alfred had serious looks on their faces.

Once I was seated Alfred spoke. "Jade, starting tomorrow, you will begin your after school job helping me tend to the mansion of the millionaire, Mr. Larry the cucumber."

"The Larry the Cucumber? The _millionaire_?"

"Jade," Heffery began, "We think that this is a good idea…"

His words drifted off as I took in what was said. Mr. Alfred wants me, _me_ , to work after school as his helper inside a _millionaire's mansion_? He should of just asked a tornado to take the job!

Am I a lazy or destructive person? Sometimes. I don't want to talk about any specific things I've done here in the orphanage ( held a sledding competition at the top of the stairs, had a wrestling match in the living room, and turned the house into an all-out paint ball shoot out, to name a few.) So letting me work after-school in the house of one of the most famous people in Bumblyberg was a terrible idea.

I looked at Alfred. He seemed so happy about this plan. I didn't want to tell him that it was a bad idea. So as soon as they were done explaining I asked, "Will I get paid?" Hey, it was the only question I could come up with.

"You will work from three thirty to four thirty, depending on how long the jobs will take." Alfred said. "I'll pay you five dollars every half hour. Snacks will be provided, of course."

I looked at Alfred, then Heffery, them Alfred again. Hopefulness glinted their eyes. I really wanted to say no, that I didn't need a job, that someone else could have it. But I could tell that they really wanted me to do this; that if I said no it would break their hearts.

Sighing, I replied "Ok, I'll try."

It was Christmas day for Heffery. "Great! I'll go let the teachers know that you won't be going home on the bus." He hurried off out of the kitchen.

Alfred got up and put his cup in the sink. "We better not keep the others waiting." He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm so glad you agreed to this. I've been praying to God for an answer to your fighting problem and I think that this is it."

I nodded. Alfred and Heffery Christians, so whenever they talk about God I just nod and try to be polite. I'm not offended by what their saying; I just don't care, is all.

* * *

That night, as Heffery tucks me in, he rants on and on about how great this experience is going to be for me. "This is going to be great! I'm so happy that you'll have a real after-school activity!"

He kisses my forehead. "I know you don't like being near other people, but Mr. Alfred has assured me that Mr. Larry loves kids and that he's looking forward to meeting you." He sighed, "Please, give this a chance. I'm not forcing you to do this, but Mr. Alfred said that Mr. Larry has been feeling a little sad; he thinks that you would be just the right person to cheer him up. He asked you to do this, Jade. Mr. Alfred wants to help you as much as I do."

After kissing my forehead again, he walked over to the door. "Goodnight Jade." He said, closing the door behind him.

I lay in my bed and thought about what happened today. I was brought home by the police, again. I got into another fight, and I was given a job to work for a millionaire cucumber. Life was funny like that.

I closed my eyes and tried to dream about what my first day at "work" would be like.

Had I known what it really was going to be like, I would've just told Alfred and Heffery no.


	3. Inside A Mansion

**Meeting a millionaire**

 _Jade's POV~_

* * *

Going to school is something I enjoy.

I know what you're thinking- but Jade! What about your powers? What do they have to do with school?

I know, I know! I'll get to that later. But first, I want to talk about school.

I like school. And no, I don't mean I only like recess and lunch. I like learning new things, even though I'm not smart person. I even like my teachers! My problem is that I just don't like to be with people. Despite what Mr. Heffery says I'm not an introvert; I just prefer to be by myself.

So when the lunch bell rings and everyone else is in their little groups I'm off by myself reading my science book, trying to learn more about my powers (I said we will talk about that later.)

A shadow fell over the pages I was reading. I looked up, expecting the Gourdson twins to be yelling angrily at me demanding a rematch that I know they will lose.

"Whatcha reading this time Jay?" Tommy asked me.

Aside from Mr. Alfred, Tommy is the only other person I talk to, the only one who calls me 'Jay', and the only one who knows about my powers. He's also in the same third grade class as me. He's a plain potato who wears a red pork pie hat that is two sizes too big. He's the same age as me and he's really smart, mostly comic book smart. Any issue of any superhero comic ever made that you bring up in a conversation and he can tell you he's at least read it once.

I closed the book and set it next to me. "Just reading something from my science book. What's up?"

"Heard the Gourdson twins had to stay home today. The teacher said that they weren't feeling well, but I know why they're afraid to come to school. So what did they do this time?"

"Found them picking on Percy again."

"Let me guess- at the playground?"

"Do they ever go anywhere else?"

"How many black eyes did you give them?" Tommy asked.

I wore a triumphant smirk. "Gave Billy a black eye and Bobby a swollen jaw."

"Is Percy ok?"

"Yeah, he gave me a hug earlier and said thank you for saving him."

"Yeah, nice bruised nose. I didn't think they could hit anything." Tommy said.

"I had to give them a free shot, otherwise it would have been too easy." The bell rang, telling us that recess was over. As we headed back inside Tommy asked me, "You wanna head over to the library after school? There's a new addition of Supersuper man that just came out and I'm dying to read it! Or are you punished ad have to go straight home?"

I said, "Well, yes and no. I'm being punished, yes, obviously, but instead of no TV and dessert I have an after school job."

Tommy stopped and looked at me like funny. "A _job_!?" He adjusted his hat. "As punishment for beating up some bullies that were picking on a little kid, for like the millionth time, you get a _job?_ Man! Mr. Heffery must be running out of punishment ideas. So, what, do you have to clean the whole orphanage or something?"

"Close," I said walking into the classroom. I sat down at my desk. "You know Mr. Alfred?"

"Yeah, I see him at the library sometimes. He's a cool guy."

"He's having me do chores with him at Larry the Cucumber's mansion."

Tommy's jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT!?"

Every head in the classroom turned and stared at us. Thankfully the teacher wasn't in the room yet.

"Quiet!" I hissed at him. "I don't want anyone else to know!"

He gaped at me. " _The_ Larry the Cucumber? Man!" He adjusted his hat again like he always does when he's nervous or excited.

"I know! I can't believe that Mr. Heffery was ok with that. He probably thinks I'll turn the place into a cage match or something."

"How cool is that! My best friend works for the richest cucumber in the world! Man!"

"Tommy," I said, "I'm your only friend."

"I know, but still."

Just then the teacher entered and told us to open out books for today's lesson.

* * *

After school at 3:30 the school bus left, leaving me as the last kid there to be picked up. I did my homework while waiting for him to arrive. The homework was simple, just a couple of math problems, some history reading, and spelling words to write out. As I finished, a long, black limo pulled up next to the bus stop.

The car window rolled down and Alfred said, "Get in."

I opened the door and sat in the back. The limo had plush seats with lights built into the sides. On my left there was a mini fridge and even a stereo.

I whistled. "Wow."

The limo purred down the road, whispering around each turn. A few pedestrians turned their heads in awe as the limo drove past them. I couldn't believe that I was here, in the backseat of the limo of the richest cucumber in the world! I got so excited that my backpack, some cd's on the stereo, and the contents in the fridge floated around in a bright red aura. Quickly placing everything back in its place I glanced up to see if Alfred saw anything.

Thankfully, he hadn't noticed.

It took a while but finally made it to Larry the Cucumber's mansion. "Here we are!" Alfred announced.

Look you guys, there are mansions, and then there are mansions! This place was huge! Imagine being able to look out your window and see all of Bumblyberg. Bushes, shrubs, and trees were aligned in neat rows. Flowers of different colors and types were spread out on both sides of the door. The entire mansion reminded me of the library. Old, but new looking. Unlike the library this mansion had what looked like a giant telescopes and satellite dishes.

I asked Alfred, "What's with the giant telescope?"

"Master Larry likes to look at the stars." He answered.

"And does he also like to watch a lot of TV?" I asked.

"Yes." He got out of the car and opened my door. I grabbed my backpack and as I got out the mansion seemed bigger like it was growing.

"This way." Alfred said.

I followed him inside. I was right, the mansion was growing. The inside was like something out of a movie. I'm not good at describing things, but I can say that it was expensive. _Very_ expensive.

Alfred ushered me into the kitchen, which was the size of those kitchen you see on a cooking channel. "You can leave your backpack on the table. Do you have any homework you need to finish?"

"I finished while I was waiting for you at the bus stop."

"Excellent." He went over to a cabinet drawer and pulled out two feather dusters. "Your first assignment will be to help me dust the living rooms and the halls. Whatever you don't finish within the hour you can finish tomorrow."

"What if I get lost?"

"You won't. You'll be by my side at all times."

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"The bathrooms are in the hallways. I'll show you when we start."

"What if I don't want to start? What if I want to do something else?"

Alfred sighed. "I know this is all very sudden, but I wouldn't have asked you to help me if I didn't feel like you couldn't do this. I do need the help, and you will be getting paid. But the real reason you're here is that, as we work, we can talk about what's going on with you. Why you feel the need to fight all the time."

I liked talking with Alfred, but not about my feelings. I sighed and said, "Let's just get this over with."

"Follow me, then." He said.

I followed him out into the hall which seemed to stretch as far as the eye can see. He gave me instructions on how to dust (he has a certain way of doing it) and that I must be absolutely careful to not knock anything over (I wasn't worried about that).

The first hallway we did had a bunch of tables with marble busts that I assumed were Mr. Larry's relatives (I asked Alfred and he told me that they weren't relatives, they were just for decoration). These guys must have been sitting there since time began because when I dusted the first one, a cloud formed and hung over my head.

I coughed. Alfred came over and helped me get rid of the cloud. "You have to do it slowly," he said, "otherwise the dust will spread and result in you having a coughing fit."

"Really," I said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed." I finished dusting the bust (slowly) and moved on to the next one.

We kept at this for what seemed like hours (Alfred said it's been twenty minutes). He didn't try to start up a conversation, so he either thought that I was still getting over my mini coughing fit from earlier or that I was so into my work (which I'm not) that I didn't want to be disturbed.

A phone went off at the end of the hall. Alfred set his duster on the table he was dusting and hurried to answer it. "Keep dusting Miss. Jade. I'll be back shortly." He reached the end of the hall and disappeared into a room on the left side.

I pretended to keep dusting, looking around to make sure that no one was around. I focused in on the bust. A red aura surrounded it, lifting it up and separating the dust from the bust. I grinned, doing the same thing to some of the other busts. They hovered I the air like balloons while the dust swirled next to them like clouds. I carefully set the busts down and brought the dust over to me. My head started to hurt so I looked around for a trash can to put this dirt in.

The thing about these powers is I've only had them for a short time. The only thing I can do is move stuff with my mind ("telekinesis" is the official term according to Tommy). I call it "unnecessary headache maker". I don't know much about these powers but I can't use them for long or else I get these bad headaches.

I poked my head into each of the rooms hoping there would be a trash can inside. All I found was room full of paintings, one with some sort of mini living room, and one of the bathrooms Alfred was talking about which had a trashcan. After putting the dust in the can I was going to find Alfred and tell him I had finished when I saw that one of the doors was open.

Opening the door and turning on the light, I looked around. This room was small compared to the ones I just peeked in. It had an ironing board lot of sewing stuff in it so I assumed this is the room that Alfred uses to fix Mr. Larry's suits or something.

What was that thing on the ironing board? Was that a… a plunger?

There was a chair over by the sewing table. I pulled it over, hopped on, and saw that it wasn't just a plunger. There were two plungers but the plungers didn't have their stick bottoms attached. Both the tops were attached to this purple and yellow mask with a Mohawk like fin on top. A suit lay folded under the mask, and, after picking it up, I saw that like the mask, it too was purple and yellow with a purple cape. A black belt draped over the board. The belt had the initials "LB" on the belt buckle.

LB? What does that mean? And why do I feel like I've seen this suit before…

It hit me. I had seen this suit before. In newspapers. TV news reports. Gift shops. Topics in the conversations in the orphanage.

This was the Larryboy suit.

The first thought that came to my mind was _Wow. Alfred secretly dresses up as Larryboy._

The very next thought that came to my mind was _Mr. Larry knows Larryboy._

That made no sense. What would a superhero like Larryboy leave his suit with the richest cucumber in town? Doesn't the guy have his own house or something?

Wait… Mr. Larry. _Larry_ boy. They couldn't be the same thing, that would be to obvious… but it does make sense…

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Alfred voice. "Miss Jade? Where are you?"

Now, if you were in my situation, what would you do?

Most of you would set the suit down and leave the room never giving a second thought about it.

Others would have waited for Alfred to find them and they would have asked him the many questions that were probably flooding there mind.

Me? I did the opposite of that.

Poking my head out the door I could see that Alfred was starting to leave a room on the right side of the hall, just four doors away from mine. Using my powers I knocked over the shelf (not the whole thing, just a couple of fancy boxes and baskets). I saw him gasp, "Oh my!" and quickly rushed to pick up the knocked over items.

With the few seconds I had, I used my powers to lift up the suit, bring my backpack over, stuff the suit, mask, and belt inside, used my powers to set it back on the kitchen table, and breathe a sigh of relief.

I quietly shut the door behind me and used my powers to bring me my duster. Alfred had just finished setting the items on the shelf back in their place.

"I'm all finished Alfred."

He turned and looked at me. "Really? Everything in this hall has been properly dusted?"

I nodded, hoping he wasn't going to ask if I had been snooping around.

He then went to the nearest bust and inspected it carefully. I held my breath waiting for him to spin around and demand how I had done it so perfectly.

Instead, he turned around and said, "Very good. If you keep this up I might end up competing for my job." He laughed at his own joke, heading down the hall. "Come along, then, it's almost 4:30."

We walked back to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed my backpack. As we headed for the door, Alfred eyed it strangely. "I don't recall your backpack being that large."

I quickly said, "That's because of all the homework they give us. Oh, if you only knew how much homework those third grade teachers give every night it would be considered a crime." In my case the only "crime" here was a stolen suit in my bag.

He bought it- I mean was satisfied with my answer. We got back in the limo and after a thirty minute drive finally arrived at the orphanage. The minute the car stopped I opened the door and bolted.

"Wait!" Alfred cried out, "I still need to pay you for your work!"

I hollered back, "That's ok I don't need to be paid!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I can do the chores for free, it's not a problem!"

"Uh… alright then. Let go and tell Heffery about it…"

"No, that's ok! I'll tell him myself!"

"Jade, Master Larry doesn't need me at the moment, I can come inside and…"

"Alfred, I'll tell Heffery about my day. I have a lot of homework I need to get done. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." He pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the mansion.

I burst open the door sped up to my room. Closing the door behind me I opened my bag and emptied its contents.

I had a lot of homework to do, alright.

Lots of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for being patient with me. This would have been out sooner, but work does eat up a lot of my time.**


	4. Caught

_Jade's POV~_

* * *

OK, OK, OK, OK!

In case you're new here, here's a preview of what just happened the past two days.

1.) I was brought home in a police car

2.) I was given an after school job as a helper inside a millionaire's mansion

3.) I found what looked to be the suit of Bumblyberg's famed hero, Larryboy

4.) I took said suit using my telekinetic powers and hid it inside my room in my closet

Which is where my story is now.

All day the next day I was a total wreck. Mr. Heffery gives the orphan kids a hug before boarding the school bus and while he was hugging me, telling me to "Have a good day in school today. Please don't put anyone in the hospital", it felt like he was trying to pat me down like an airplane security guard. Just imagining Alfred calling him up and telling him that I had stolen something was just enough to put me on edge. I was in enough hot water already with the many fights I'd gotten myself into over the years, but _stealing from a millionaire_ \- I can't even imagine what he'd do to me!

And since I didn't even know if the suit was the real thing and I couldn't go up to someone and ask, "Oh, hey, can you tell me if this suit I stole from a millionaire is the real Larryboy suit?" I had Tommy come after school to the orphanage and help me out with a 'secret project'. Usually when I tell him that it means that I want him to help me test my powers so he wasn't suspicious when I asked him. He was really excited about it. "It's been forever since we did a 'secret project'!" He whispered happily while we rode on the school bus. "What are we going to work o today?"

I didn't say anything. As soon as the bus stopped at the orphanage I grabbed Tommy and hauled him inside and straight up to my room. I slammed the door shut, waited a few minutes, peeked outside to make sure no one was there, and shut the door and locked it. Tommy watched me as I ran into the closet and pulled out a box.

"What's with the box? Are we using it for the project?"

I set the box down in front of him and looked at him seriously, which is something I never do. "What I'm about to show you is something that you _can't tell anyone._ Capiche?"

He looked at me nervously. "Jay, you're never this serious… are you ok?"

"You can't tell, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! Ok."

I took a deep breath and quickly pulled out the suit. He looked at it with a confused face. "What? Is that a Halloween costume or something?"

Slowly, I said, "I think it's the Larryboy suit. Like _the actual_ _suit._ "

His eyes were the size of dinner plates. He looked at the suit. Then at me. Then at the suit again. "Where…how…whaaa…?" He swiped the suit and held it up. "I-I can't believe this!?" He carefully examined the suit. "How-where did you get it?"

The one question I knew he was going to ask that I really didn't want to answer. "So you know how I was over at the millionaire's house helping Alfred clean it up?"

"Yeah, why?"

I laughed nervously, "Well… while I was cleaning I wandered into one of the rooms and I kind of… sort of… maybe saw the suit lying on the table. And I might have stolen it…"

His eyes practically bulged from their sockets. "YOU STOLE IT!?"

"SHHH! Keep it down! You want someone to hear you!?"

"You _stole_ the Larryboy super suit!?"

"Yes!" I said. "But I don't even know if it's the real suit. Which is why you're here."

Tommy laid the suit on my bed and examined it carefully. He took the utility belt off of the suit and said, "If this is the real suit, then I should be able to press this button and make something come out of it." I watched as he pressed the button. The belt opened a small metal like claw shot out like a party blowout whistle.

"Cool!" Tommy said.

The metal claw went back into the belt. "Let's see what else this can do!" Tommy said excitedly, proceeding to press another button. I quickly stopped him. "Let's not."

He gazed at the suit in awe. "I can't believe that Larry the billionaire is actually Larryboy!" He raised an eyebrow. "How come no one's ever figured that out? He must have two different personalities to his secret identity, like in the Chiroptera Man comics. He's a millionaire by day and a superhero by night." He looked at the suit and pondered, "I wonder if Mr. Larry drew inspiration from that?"

"Who cares!? When he finds out that I stole his super suit-if he hasn't already found out- I'm probably going to GO TO JAIL!"

"Relax Jay, just sneak back to the house and return the suit. You took it without Alfred finding out once, all you have to do is bring it back to the house and return it without him finding out." The look on his face said that this was the most sensible thing to do.

I looked at him like he had just turned into a mutated monster. "What!? It's not that simple!"

"Why not?"

"Because… because… it just is ok!?" To be honest, at the time I couldn't think of a better idea. I was so worried about Heffery finding out what I did that my mind was willing to do pretty much anything to return the suit without anyone finding out that I stole it in the first place. I finally caved and said, "Fine, I'll go take it back. Tonight."

"Sweet! I'll go with you! I've always wanted to see the inside of a millionaire's house!"

I don't know why, maybe it was because I didn't want to do this alone, but I actually said yes.

Now look, I know that breaking in to a person house is bad. Breaking into a millionaire's house is worse. Bringing along an innocent friend to break into said house is the worst thing I could do (at the time).

Sneaking out of the house was simple. Mr. Heffery was at the grocery store. It was starting to get dark and we didn't really know where we were going. I decided to retrace my steps; first we went to the bus stop that Alfred had picked me up at, then we followed the generally same direction the Alfred took, and, I don't know how but somehow, in some crazy way we actually made it to the mansion. Tommy stared at the house in awe, making the same comment I did about the telescope and the satellite dishes. I told him to stay here and be the look out. I looked around for an open window and wouldn't you know it, there was one. I jumped inside and made my way to the sewing room (it took a while because there were so many rooms) and placed the suit back where I found it. I hoped back out the window and me and Tommy headed back to the orphanage. When we got there, a familiar looking police car was parked in front. Before I could say anything a bright light blinded us.

"FREEZE!" Scooter ordered.

Tommy cried out, "No, we didn't steal anything! We were returning something she stole!"

"Why would you say that?" I hissed at him.

"I panicked!"

"You stole WHAT!?" Heffery was with Scooter. And by the look on his face, I knew I had let him down.

I sighed. There was no getting out of this one.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, work has kept me very busy. This story doesn't have any reviews yet and I'd like to know your thoughts about it so if you could leave me a comment, that'd be great!**


	5. Found Out

**A/N: Thank you The Flash, glad you like it! My sister likes the Flash. (If you're reading this sis, then you're welcome!)**

 _Scooter's POV~_

Jade was a troubled lass from the start. Ever since I found her on the street years ago I knew that she would be the first place that trouble would talk to. She's always had that look about her-one that means well but ends up causing more harm than good.

I watch her as she and her friend, sit on the floor in the holding cell. She was hunched over, her head low to the ground. Her gaze was focused on the ground. She was quiet. Perhaps she was thinking about what she had done. I doubted it, but perhaps she was considering changing her ways.

Her friend, Tommy, was looking around the cell and talking about some sort of cartoon character. I know Tommy from the Veggie Elementary School. I was asked to come in and talk to the kids about safety. He was the only child who was interested in what I had to say. His questions were the exact opposite of my safety lesson-he asked me how many super weapons of mass destruction we had locked away or how many buildings had ever been destroyed. He was a good kid. A kid that Jade needed to be her friend and help her steer away from trouble. I also know Tommy's mom. She was the head of the annual police bake sale. I had called her a half hour ago and notified her of what happened. She said that she would be here as fast as she could-

"TOMMY!"

That was her. I looked over and saw a large brown potato with a purple dress and a purple sunhat with an upset face. "Tommy!" She shrieked, "What did you do? What did you do!?"

Tommy looked at her with pure terror. Jade perked her head up in interest. "Mom!? I-"

"'I' nothing!" She cut him off. "You are in so much trouble Mr. that you don't even know!"

I grab the keys off of my desk and unlock the door. His mother grabbed him and dragged him over to my desk where she filled out the necessary paperwork. Once that was done she apologized to me in her regular honey sweet voice. "I am truly sorry Officer Olaf. This won't happen again." She glared down at her son. "Right? Tommy?"

He hung his head. "Yes. Mom."

She apologized to me one more time and hauled her son off while listing the names of the different punishments that he would be serving. After she left I walked over to the cell and glance down at Jade. Taking a deep breath, I sigh and say to her, "You know, Heffery had himself convinced that you would try to change your ways. He was really rooting for you. I was even rooting for you." I paused for a bit and then said, "Watching you get into my police car for the millionth time... it really broke his heart."

She remained quiet and unresponsive.

The phone on my desk then rang. I knew who it was. Heffery was so despondent after I loaded the girl into my car again, I told him to come and pick her up when he was ready. I look at her one more time, then I head over to answer the phone. Hopefully, Heffery will consider my advice on sending her to a Boarding School for a proper lesson on discipline.

* * *

 _Jade's POV~_

I watch as Officer Olaf answered the phone. Yeah, I was so upset that I didn't even use my nickname for him. I knew who he was talking to on the other line…

I'm pretty sure that Heffery was going to get rid of me. If I were him and saw that one of my kids was constantly getting herself into danger and was arrested for, like, the billionth time, then I would have her pack her bags and then kick her sorry butt to the curb.

Heffery knew what kind of kid I was going to be. The other Foster Care workers had warned him about me. What if he makes me go back there…?

I shake the thought from my mind. No. He wouldn't do that. He knows…he knows I don't like that place.

The sound of the phone being placed back on to its charger gets my attention. Olaf looks at me weirdly. I was expecting him to look at me with a disappointed face. Instead he looked kind of confused.

"He'll be here in about five minutes to pick you up." He said.

"Heffery?" I said.

"Not exactly."

Now I was confused. "Who else besides Heffery is coming?"

Instead of answering my question, he walked away.

I sat there on the floor and wondered why Heffery isn't coming to pick me up? What if he really did call the Foster Care workers and told _them_ to come take me away…

I shook my head again. No. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that…he wouldn't do it…..

I heard a door open and close. "She's back here." I heard the officer say. I don't believe in God, but I prayed that whoever was coming into the room _wasn't_ the Foster Care people. I then braced myself for whoever was here.

To my relief, it wasn't the Foster people.

To my surprise, it was Alfred.

I had a lot of questions. Why was he here instead of Heffery? Had he found out about the suit? Why was he staring at me with an interested look? His eyebrows were raised, like he was studying me. A knot then formed in my stomach. What if he knew that I had powers? That's a dumb question-how would he even know?

The officer let me out. He and Alfred went over to the desk and filled out some paperwork. Then, without saying a word, he gestured for me to follow him. He led me outside the police station and to the same limo that he had picked me up in two days ago. I got in and we drove down the road. The moon lit up the night, bathing the city in a soft luminescent glow.

We drove I silence for a long time. I worked up the nerve to ask him the one- out of many-questions that I had. "Why are you picking me up instead of Heffery?"

"You will be staying at the Larry manor for the night." He answered.

"What? Why?"

He didn't answer me. He was quiet for the rest of the ride. No matter how many times I asked him why I wasn't going home to the orphanage, he kept telling me that he would explain it when we got to the mansion.

"You know, Alfred, it will only take you five seconds to answer my question."

I'll admit, the guy was hard to crack. I eventually gave up asking him questions and sat quietly for the rest of the ride. We arrived at the house I want to say….around 10:30. We got out of the car and he led me inside. We went down the hall and the room that just two days ago, I had taken the suit from. We walked all the way down the hall and stopped at the end of it. In front of us was a very large, very old looking grandfather clock.

I blinked. "…Alfred?"

The asparagus went up to the clock and pressed the middle of the thing that holds the clocks hands together. The clock bells chimed and then it slowly slid sideways until it revealed an elevator.

I was bug eyed.

The elevator doors opened. "Come on." Alfred told me.

I followed him inside and the doors closed. Alfred pressed the down button and we started to descend downward. I was a little scared but also intrigued. I mean, a secret elevator? This is something that I would read in one of Tommy's comics. Tommy. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble. His mom is nice but when she's upset about something, there is no arguing with her. I just hope that she'll let me still be friends with Tommy.

We stopped and the doors opened revealing what I thought was a crazy dream I'm having. I mean, come on…this…this couldn't be true, can it..?

Was I really in _the Larry cave?!_

My brain tried not to explode as my eyes tried to take everything in. The entire room was this massive purple cave with all kinds of different equipment that I can't tell you what kind of equipment it was. A large runway was connected to a helicopter pad that had the Larry mobile on it. There were so many platforms and stairs. One of the platforms had a large screen along with a bunch of other smaller screens. There was just so much to take in here that all I could say was, "Wow."

After my shock and awe started to wear off, I turned to Alfred. "What am I doing here?"

"I'll get straight to the point." Alfred looked at me very seriously. "I know you stole the Larryboy suit."

Hearing him say that puzzled me. Yeah, I stole the suit. Question was-how'd he know? He wasn't there when I did it; no one was!

Despite the guilt written on my face, I pretended to be surprised and played it cool. "WH-what?! What are you talking about? I didn't steal any suits. I'm just as surprised as you are about this."

Alfred raise an eyebrow. I could see that he knew that I was lying through my teeth.

"Anyway, even if I _did_ take this suit, you can't prove it."

Alfred then led me over to the platform with screens. He sat down on a swivel chair and typed something into the keyboard and the large screen had a gray and white security video. The video showed me using my powers to distract Alfred and then use them to sneak the suit into my bag.

So, there were security cameras in the halls. Well duh, this was the home of a MILLIONARE after all-made sense for him to have a security system. I regretted not thinking about that when I had stolen the suit at that time.

Alfred then turned to me. "I'm upset that you tried to steal something that wasn't yours. But, we'll discuss that later. Right now, I want you to tell me _how_ you stole the suit. We want to know how you have the powers of telekinesis."

Wait..? "We?" I asked, looking around. "Who's we?"

"Ahem."

I spin around. Behind me is the number one superhero in Bumblyberg. The masked plunger wearing crime fighter himself. The guy whose suit I had stolen that he was now wearing.

Larryboy stated, "He was talking about me."


End file.
